requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Killigrew
__NOEDITSECTION__ Zoe Killigrew Standing at 5'1" she is a natural ginger. Zoe's hair falls to mid-back, and has been formed into copper colored dreads. Several bone, wood, glass, and copper beads have been threaded and tied nito her dreads. A few are usually left down, decorated, to frame her face, while the rest are tied back, using two of the longest locks as a hair tie. She watches the world from behind beautiful dark blue eyes. She has a youthful face, complete with a faint smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and dimples on her cheeks. She's wearing slashed, worn jeans of a light, nearly white hue, a black sports bra with a black mesh shirt over it, stompy boots, and a dark 'dried blood' red leather jeacket. Her hair is left loose to fall as it will about her about her shoulders. Visible skin from the face down has been intricately carved with thorned vines and roses. Not more than an inch of unmarked skin to be seen anywhere. Rumor has it ... *Have you seen Killigrew throwing moon eyes and blushes at Timothy in Elyisum? She should call herself Adorable Savage instead of Savage Firebrand! * Word is Killigrew's been drinking from livestock instead of people; guess we know why that ad campaign, 'Happy Cows give happy milk' has appeared. **Rumor is in Elysium, Killigrew's food must be willing and considered outside societal norms anyways; guess beastiality fits that when your food can only say Mooooo. *Without a pack you are missing the best parts of what it means in being a Gangrel. *After the trial on Castle, he diablerized her! That's why she hasn't been seen lately. She was totally mindcontrolled by him and then they left Elysium together. Old rumors * Haven't seen her in a public place for a while. Is she grounded or something? *Little 'grel threw one of her regular fits the other day and violated Elysium. **Really? I heard that she's actually too weak to compromise Elysium as a safe place. *Zoe is trying to fuck every Kindred in Kingsmouth within the first month of her Requiem. Young, old, male, female, lecherous, robots -- she tries to catch them all. *Turned into a full-blown Kindred. But she's not Daeva. I guess Alder Castle has traded her for Justine Le Fleur and Timothy Karr. *I heard she's laying claim to Bister Shore. ** Got Acknowledged in record time. Now she's butting heads with Romanov over Bister because Romanov is supplying the Italian's. Puts Zoe in a tight spot of having to support the Irish to keep the Italian's from stomping all over them. *** Got Acknowledged AND found her way into two covenants. I heard she's a Dragon and a Carthian? What the hell? *So, there was a huge falling out between her and Alder Councilor Castle, you could hear the row all the way out into the street! I heard he was going to take her head! **You sure? I thought I saw them snogging in Elysium. ***Ooooh yeah. They got into it at Elysium, too. She tried to cow his beast and he put her in her place. She looked like a war crime victim when she staggered out after the loss - shell shocked. ****Holy fuck. The last time she went to Arondel Estate Castle cut her tongue off! *Have you seen Zoe and Alder Romanov lately? Always fighting and giving each other those dirty looks. What is their deal? However Zoe seems to be all bark and no bite as she was scrambling away from the Alder like some frightened rabbit who's seen a hideous monster. Perhaps she did? *Apparently she was seen hanging all over Jericho earlier at the Elysium along with Alder Romanov. Love triangle, or two women fighting over the same guy? **Looks like the fight over Jericho might turn into an outright mortal-fueled feud. **From Castle's ghoul to Jericho's vampire. How's that working out for you? Ghoul rumors: *Zoe has been a ghoul for nearly a hundred years, and she's served the Invictus the whole time. Her original regnant, Sir Jonathan Pritchard, was a Knight of the Thorned Wreath. *Her next one was, too. She's been Sir James Aaron's for the last few years, until Alder Castle woke up and claimed her as tribute. **Wait... Sir Aaron was a ghoul too, wasn't he? Doesn't that mean they were ghouling around together at the same time for a couple of decades? That has to have made things awkward... *She's covered with scars. Not like, combat scars. ''Art. ''Roses, climbing all over her body. **I hear her original regnant carved a new one every time she made a mistake. ***Nah. It had nothing to do with her mistakes. He carved them as a record for each person he killed. The roses were humans, and the thorns were supernatural creatures. Every single one of them has a name. He made her memorize them all. Sometimes when she has nightmares, she recites the names in her sleep. *She usually goes about covered neck to wrists, even in summer, to hide her scars. **Nothing to do with her scars. Her keeper didn't like other people looking at her. A turtleneck means it's a good day. On bad days, he'd make her wear a burka. The new one's all about showing off her flesh, though. And it's some ''lovely ''flesh. * She smells as good as she looks. Wonder if she tastes that good, too? **She's a Kiss-slut. Loooooves to be bitten. ***I heard she does the biting, now. *Ghouls get created for pretty much the same reasons, century after century. Either they have some unique talent or training, they're the center of a mortal web of influence, or there was genuine affection. Killigrew sure isn't the center of a mortal web, and she probably wouldn't have been passed to a second keeper if it was just about affection. So what's so special about her? **She's insanely strong-willed. Shrugs off Dominate, resists blood bonds... she was with Sir Aaron for what, three years, and three days after being given to Alder Castle she was madly in love with him? ***Yeah... so the Vinculum worked. ****Sure, with Alder Castle. But ''why wasn't she still bound to Sir Aaron? ''That's supposed to take a year to wear off! Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ Kirsten-Dunst1-1024x768.jpg KirstenDunst.jpg 800_melancholia_blu-ray_1_.jpg |-|Music= __NOEDITSECTION__ * David Guetta & Showtek - Bad * Shinedown - Enemies * Eurobeat Brony - Discord |-|People= __NOEDITSECTION__ Wisteria - Should I thank you? I do believe I have already shown you all the appreciation that you deserve. I'll never forget the way you tasted. Castle - Soon, we will dance, and you will find I am not so weak as you think I am. And I, I will savor the pain of that realization. Sam - Castle's childe. Alana - Castle's Other Childe. Sir James Aaron - You watched over me for three and a half years after Jonathan Pritchard passed on. Always so distant, so cold to me. Let me return the favor. Jonathan Pritchard - Every rose has its thorn. You were mine. And you taught me about hate. |-|IC Quotes= __NOEDITSECTION__ "Having a vagina is -hard-." |-|OOC Hilarity= __NOEDITSECTION__ You say, "OHGODWHY Why would Castle leave me alone with you, you evil wonderful horrible delicious woman? O.o" Shaalwyd says, "I don't know! It's like he's NEVER EVEN MET ME!" Killigrew dies XD Shaalwyd pages: I love the way you take the little hooks I feed you and incorporate them into your roleplay, you beautiful, fucked-up creature! ---- Castle pages: I can't even trust you with a simple 'get mugged and embraced' can I!? ---- Duality pages: You are kinda evil, you know. Long distance to Duality: Killigrew grins. You kinda like it. ---- Flash says, "Zoe's KIND OF ruthless?" Flash says, "You may have forgotten what the words "kind of" mean." Killigrew >.> ---- Castle says, "You know what?" You say, "In the Butt" Castle says, "..." Castle facepalms. Killigrew wins! |-|OOC Stuff= __NOEDITSECTION__ No touchy please. OOC Content: Conditions, Beats, Aspirations, Breaks, and Background Category:PCs Category:Gangrel Category:Vampire Category:Carthian